PE aka catastrophe
by Perfectly Vain
Summary: Special PE class for the saiyuki characters- R/R ^0^ CHAPTER II's up. Should I still continue??? ^-^
1. Default Chapter

Physical Education: a.k.a. Catastrophe 

A/n: I'm damn tired but that was fun wasn't it?? Hehehe this fic tells it all ^-^ I kind of owe ppl a lighter fic than the one before this. R/R ^-^ there will be more than 1 chapter less than 10, though :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki 

  
*~*~*~*~*

Part I: Sync Test

  
People went into the main hall to gather for PE class. "Into the badminton court, everyone." The PE teacher yelled over the chattering heads. People glanced at each other curiously, and did as they were told. They all filled the badminton court.

Sanzo arrived with Gojyo and Hakkai. Like the others before them, they stared at the stereo, the mats and the long bamboo poles.

"Okay, people. Sit at the sides, please. Good!!" The teacher yelled. He pointed at the bamboo poles. "Anybody knows how to dance the traditional bamboo pole dance*??"

Yaone's eyes went wide and she hid herself behind Kougaiji who looked at her questioningly.

  
Note: 'tinikling' Filipino ppl should know this, or you're a disgrace. 

  
Students stared at him blankly. The teacher shook his head, "I knew it, never mind anyway I need a volunteer Homura."

Homura jumped at the mere mention of his name, and stared at him. "Yeah?"

"Come up here."

Homura trudged to the center where the mats were located, eyeing the bamboo poles nervously. Sanzo raised an eyebrow and Kougaiji leaned against a pillar. The teacher started giving directions to Homura. After a while, the teacher sat down and turned the music on. As if on cue, Homura heaved a heavy sigh, blushed and started dancing. Tip toeing across the clashing bamboo along with the rhythm. Gojyo's jaw dropped open as they watched Homura's fast actions. 

The music stopped and Homura quickly sat down, being patted on the back by Zenon and Shien as the crowd clapped enthusiastically, burning with embarrassment. "Good, good"

"We're not going to dance like THAT, are we?" Gojyo muttered. Hakkai smiled.

"Maybe"

Sanzo made a derisive noise as he leant against the wall.

"NOW!" the teacher yelled. "Get into pairs! Or maximum of three people, that's okay! We'll test your synchronization level."

Kougaiji pulled Yaone quickly. "What about Doku?" she asked the prince as he watched Doku with Gojyo.

"No. He's the one who trains me in sync levels. I never agreed with him. He gets both of us confused." Kougaiji said. "Besides, I don't think Gojyo's likely to pair up with Sanzo." He added, grinning.

"Okay." The teacher called everybody's attention. "Now, we'll start with the hand coordination."

In Biology class

  
Goku stared at Nii, who was cooing his precious bunny, and teaching biology to the younger students. "Psst." A voice from behind him hissed. Goku turned around to see Nataku grinning at him.

"What?"

"I heard that the seniors will have a very 'special' PE lesson today."

Goku glanced at Nii, as Lirin, who was sitting next to Goku also turned around. "What?" Goku grinned.

"How special?"

"Very." Nataku snickered.

"Spit it out." Lirin said. Nataku glanced at Nii. "Don't mind him. He's just well just too occupied."

"Okay. Anyway" Nataku chuckled darkly.

Back with the seniors

  
"Er Homura?"

"Yeah?"

"LEFT, man. Left." Zenon stared at him and waved his left hand.

"Eh?" 

"Left. Right. Both." Shien told him patiently.

"Okay got it"

"Good." Zenon rolled his eyes.

"How does that go again?" Homura asked weakly as he stared at both his hand. "Whose left??" 

  
"This is stupid." Sanzo growled at Hakkai as the third round of the sync test- still on hand coordination- started. "We look like preschoolers who're let loose on the playground!"

"Hn? I think this is kind of fun." Hakkai smiled pleasantly. "No, Sanzo, the right hand. That's your left."

"Whatever."

  
"NO!" Gojyo yelled, frustrated. He raised his hand to his brother's face. "LEFT THEN RIGHT THEN BOTH!!" he screeched.

"You're confusing."

"Do you even know which is LEFT or RIGHT?!?!?!"

"Yes."

"You'd better. We're failing this stupid test!"

Kougaiji looked over at Yaone's shoulder, to where Gojyo was yelling his lungs out. He chuckled lightly.

"Left Right Both" Yaone muttered.

"Perfect pair. Perfect marks. You two can sit" The teacher said, as he passed by them. Yaone blushed and Kougaiji smirked. "The only two who can Geez, Even kids can do better! I don't believe it" the teacher muttered, shaking his head disbelievingly. 

After a while, "Kougaiji-sama?" Yaone repeated.

"Oh, sorry" he blinked and nodded to the others.

Yaone looked to where Kougaiji was laughing at as they sat to wait for the others to get assessed. She saw Gojyo bickering with Dokugakuji. She also saw Sanzo, whose face is as red as Gojyo's hair. "Okay" she smiled as Kougaiji continued to amuse himself.

"FAIL, all of you!" the teacher called. "As punishment, each of you will have to do what Homura did earlier!"

"Who would?" Sanzo grumbled.

"Do I have to do it again??" Homura called out.

Nii's Biology Class

  
"They have to WHAT?!" Goku gaped at Nataku, who just gave him a smirk. Nii raised an eyebrow at them and continued.

"Yep. Dance, Sync tests, and the best part" 

Goku leaned back to catch what Nataku was saying. Lirin also. "What?!" 

"Are you sure?!"

"Positive."

"A blind treasure hunt?!"

Nataku smirked.

  
A/n: Chapter II will be up tomorrow ^-^ Review!! To continue or to not continue- that is the question. ^-^


	2. The Immobilized Perception blindness

--A/n-- uh oh why did I put tomorrow on the last chapter ?!?!? I'm so sorry about the delay you see last week of the term (1) I have to go chase after teachers, (2) try to make an appointment with my mentor, (3) see teacher about portfolio work, (4) math project due, (5) got two literature books to read, (6) had an art workshop with my class, (7) banged my head against the wall when I got Hakkai-san as my partner for a 10hr Design Tech project and all that @_@ besides, all computers were occupied and I can't do it at home. 

I've been getting a lot of requests for it -_-'' and I've decided to put aside my "Hamlet", and start working on this read, and review, k?? ^-^

  
--Disclaimer-- I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki

  
*~*~*~*

(long- delayed) Chapter II: The Immobilized Perception (blindness)

Grumbling students trudged to the backfield of the school where it was surrounded by a line of coconut trees, to see what they'll have next. 

"Konzen,"

"What?" Sanzo grumbled. He didn't bother correcting Homura; he was getting sick of telling him off.

"How many times did your foot get caught between the poles?" Homura sniggered.

Sanzo glared, and turned away. Homura looked at Hakkai who slowly showed him 8 fingers and smiled weakly. Homura smirked and turned back to his cronies.

"Possibly nothing could be more embarrassing than that" Gojyo muttered. Hakkai looked at him and at the teacher who was putting people into pairs. 

"I wouldn't count on it."

Back to Go-Nat-Lir

They gathered their things and rushed out of Nii's lab and to their next class. 

"Blindfolded?" Goku repeated thoughtfully, leaning back against the cold lockers as Nataku stuffed his books inside.

"Yeah."

"Where did you get these things?" Lirin asked, shaking her head.

Nataku grinned, "I have a good selection of sources."

"So, genius, what do they have to do?"

"I think they have to race, around the trees, I think" Nataku shrugged. "What do we have now?"

"Math."

Lirin grinned, "Downstairs."

Seniors

  
Sanzo, Homura, Kougaiji and Gojyo glared as they stared at the blindfolds in their hands. Somebody raised a question, "Sensei, can you repeat that?"

"I said: Those with blindfolds have to try to run across the field, around the trees and back here." The teacher said patiently.

Hakkai looked at Sanzo and Gojyo who were glowering at the teacher. I wouldn't be smiling, especially if Sanzo and Gojyo were glaring like that. he thought pleasantly.

"Okay, before we start, sit with your partners."

Homura stared at Zenon sourly. "How come you get to sit down??"

"Injured foot, man." Zenon smiled proudly.

"Don't tease him, Zenon." Shien said, suppressing a smile, "Or later Homura will make sure it's not only your foot that's painful."

"Let's just hope that you're good at navigating." Homura muttered.

"You serious? He can't even find his way around Tenkai without following anybody." Zenon raised at eyebrow at Shien.

  
"IF you get me humiliated again I'll" Gojyo glared at Doku who was staring at him, amused.

"I know, I know"

"You'd better."

  
Hakkai smiled pleasantly at Sanzo, who has his blindfolds ready and is still glowering.   
"Listen Hakkai, nothing stupid or I'll blow your brains out."

"Hai hai Leave it all to me."

"I'm not convinced" Sanzo's heart sank.

Hakkai laughed, making Sanzo more nervous.

  
"Don't worry. Just lead me perfectly or you'll have to treat me again" Kougaiji assured her, even though he couldn't exactly see her. Man, she's not exactly gentle when she fixes me up

Oh boy he's not exactly the best-behaved person to attend to If he gets too injured Yaone sighs, "I guess I'll have to buy new bandages"

  
Finally the teacher clapped his hands to signal for attention. "Let the blind stand and ready to race."

Go-Nat-Lir

  
Goku ran down the stairs with Lirin and Nataku behind him. "Quick, or we'll miss the fun."

Nataku was panting for breath as Goku stopped at the badminton court. "Hey, we're supposed to go to class"

"Guess again, genius, our teacher's not around."

"Huh?"

Lirin pointed at the classroom. An empty classroom with a note on the board. "No teacher. Go to library."

They exchanged grins. "Who would?!"

-owari.

A/n: Be back for more. Promise.  



End file.
